


all's fair in love and laser tag

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Laser Tag, M/M, Shenanigans, i like my OTP being cheeky with each other :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “Seriously?” he yells at Keith’s retreating back, glancing down at his tag vest beeping at him to indicate he’d been tagged.  Keith’s laughter bounces off the dark walls in answer.  Fine, Shiro thinks to himself, grabbing his gun which he's dropped somewhere in the last few minutes.  Two can play dirty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this tumblr post   
> "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."

> _Round 1_

The only reason Shiro doesn’t shoot Keith is because he’s too startled by the fact that they’d nearly crashed into each other while turning around a wall. The other reason, the bugger one, is that Keith immediately shoves him back into corner, swallowing the confused grunt Shiro lets out as soon as their lips crash together.

 

His trigger finger twitches, other hand moving off the gun and into Keith’s hair, curling into his soft hair to hold him in place as Keith opens his mouth. It’s the kind of kiss reserved for the bedroom. It’s spit slick and inelegant and Shiro _wishes_  they were back at their apartment instead of playing laser tag with everyone.

 

Groaning, Shiro tries to pull Keith closer, thinking to hell with laser tag. He wants to go back to what they were doing before the others had coming banging on their apartment door. It's dark in here too. So much so that if they were in a corner, no one would be able to see them. There were good odds no one would catch them if he was to drop to his knees and -

 

Their lips part with a soft pop. Head spinning and lips tingling, Shiro opens his eyes slowly, wondering why Keith has stopped. The sound of a laser firing, coupled with the wicked grin Keith shoots his way while slithering out of Shiro's arms has Shiro’s jaw dropping.

 

“ _Seriously_?” he yells at Keith’s retreating back, glancing down at his tag vest beeping at him to indicate he’d been tagged. 

 

Keith’s laughter bounces off the dark walls in answer. 

_Fine_ , Shiro thinks to himself, grabbing his gun which he's dropped somewhere in the last few minutes. 

 

Two can play dirty.

 

> _Round 2_

 

He doesn’t exactly lie in wait for Keith to pass but…

 

Shiro hides behind one of the shorter obstacles, peeking around the corner to tag the red vest he sees across from him before slipping behind the taller wall. He hears Lance curse loudly and Pidge cackle in delight.

 

 _Guess Lance must be out_. Which leaves Allura and Keith active on the other team. 

 

He presses his back against the wall, trying to guess where Keith would in this moment. _He’d probably go for me or Pidge._  Keith would try to end this match as soon as possible.

 

Deciding he’d wait it out, Shiro scans the area around him, squinting through the dark. There's an X-shaped obstacle he could duck behind and then get to the farthest wall. One back to the wall would be safer than being out in the open. If he's right, there's a corner right behind it that he could stay hidden in and catch Keith unaware if he passes by.

 

Decided, Shiro tightens his grip and begins to move. Everything goes according to plan. Until he makes a run towards the wall. Because as soon as he does, a familiar body wearing a red tag vest slips out of its hiding place.

 

 _Gotcha,_ he thinks with a grin.

 

Shiro body checked Keith gently against the wall, hand tipping the shorter man’s face up to accept the hard kiss Shiro plants on his lips. As soon as their lips met, Keith goes from squirming like a hell cat to relaxing against Shiro, one hand pressing against Shiro's side. 

 

His hand begins a slow creep up Shiro’s chest, curling into his shirt with a throat moan. Grinning, Shiro pushes Keith harder against the insulated foam walls, one thigh moving in between Keith’s legs. Another moan, louder and more desperate than before, fell into his mouth. It's his favorite noise in the world. It's too bad they can't continue. 

 

Shiro slips his hand behind Keith’s head. Keeps him steady and murmurs, “Sorry baby,” before bringing his gun up against Keith’s vest.

 

He laughs at the shocked expression that flies across Keith’s face before his vest lights blink and die, signalling that Keith had been eliminated.

 

“You… you…” Keith tries and fails to string a suitable insult together.

 

Snickering, Shiro taps his gun against Keith’s side and reminds him, “You’re the one who started this.”

 

“I’m also gonna be the one who ends this. Just you watch!”

 

> _Round 3_

 

For a moment, they just stare at each other. It was just a second but it's enough to read the complete and utter shock on each other’s faces. Then they looked down at their vests, how they blinked a few times before turning black.

 

“Did we just…” Keith begins to ask, tone incredulous, but Shiro is already chuckling, gun lowering.

 

“Looks like we tagged each other out.”

 

Keith contemplative gaze turns wicked when he sees Shiro approaching him. 

 

“Want to go make out in the corner and see how long it takes for the others to find us?”

 

Laughing, Shiro accepts the hand Keith was holding out and pulls him away to the nearest dark spot. 

 

“Think they’ll even notice?” he asked as Keith corners him, hand planted on either side of his chest.

 

Nosing Shiro's t-shirt’s collar down with his nose, Keith hums against the raised collarbone before him. “Eventually.” His eyes shine like gems when he glances up at Shiro. They're dark amethysts filled with lust and the promise of wicked delights. His grin holds the same sentiment. “Think it’ll be enough time to get each other off?”

 

“Lets see,” Shiro huskily answers, hands squeezing Keith’s ass even as they reeled him in for a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: they don't get far lol The match ends soon after and they luckily don't get banned for life from the place lmao


End file.
